


Blue Gets Freed

by ObsessionTale



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Skeletons, Watersports, idfk you'll see this is a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionTale/pseuds/ObsessionTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Vidoxi's Blue Gets Tortured. This is my first fic on here, honestly I'm kinda bad at writing fics. I think it'll only have one chapter. Always remember that I'm terrible at super-duper long paragraphs. This in no way will be as amazing as the fic it's based off of. Based after chapter 6, my own thoughts on what could (and what i kindof want) to happen. Also, I cannot stop my urge to shitpost, so expect some terrible jokes including tumblr personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Gets Tortured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926257) by [vidoxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi). 



Blue's almost ready. He's been sitting on the edge of his bed, staring in concentration at his legs, watching blue ecto-magic work it's way down to form legs. He's halfway through the shins when he hears a knock on the door, and his magic dissipates.

"blue, ya gotta sleep. you're only gonna feel worse stayin' up all night." It's Red. Blue has mixed feelings about Red. Red hasn't really.. hurt him directly. Sure he did give Blue a climax just to make him lose another leg, sure he pinned Blue down in the forest... but he hasn't done anything else like that. He pleasured him when he felt humiliated, gave him a good conversation late into the night, kissed him-- agh, what is he thinking! He's not gonna fall for some Stockholm Syndrome bullshit. Blue calls out.  
  
"It's hard to sleep in this situation, wouldn't you think?" Red chuckles.  
  
"i get it. sleep tight." 'I get it'? 'I GET IT'?! He doesn't-- he hasn't-- Red doesn't know what he's talking about! That's some fine-ass bullshit right there. Some top quality fuckery. Blue growls and tucks himself into bed. He promised himself he'd escape tonight, but obviously somebody's on watch throughout the night. He hides his face into his pillow and holds back tears. He just wants to get out of here. He just wants to escape. He's exhausted from extending his magic so far from the stumps of his thighs. He falls asleep easily.  
  
Blue wakes up on the couch. Papy-- Master is sitting next to him, phalanges wrapped around a baby blue leather leash. Blue didn't have to follow the leash to know where it was connected. He sighs and silently sits there, waiting. Red walks up to him and gives him a cup of tea. "here, bone apple-tea." Blue slumps his shoulders in reaction to that terrible, terrible pun. The mug is one of his favorites, decorated with little cartoon bones. Red gives him the mug, it's filled with apple tea. The tea is delicious, Blue drinks it up faster than you can say "thebootydiaries". Boss looks bored sitting at the dining table. Red gives Blue another cup. This time it's filled with a caramel colored soda. "'s only cola, it won't hurt you." Blue shakes his head. Master looks a little amused.  
  
"C.. Caffeine makes me very jittery and excited." Red shoves the cup into Blue's chest, making Blue grab it. "that's okay." Blue drinks the soda. It's amazingly sweet and leaves a satisfying burning feeling in the back of his throat. Red gives him another cup. "iced tea. one of my favorites." Blue's ectobelly was formed long before the first drink, but he can already feel the satisfaction of being hydrated. "N..." He's about to say no, when he remembers he'll probably get hit. He drinks the iced tea, then milk, then coffee, then water, until he could feel his bladder screaming for him to stop. He squirms in his seat, pressing his thighs together to satisfy the pressure. Boss finally looks interested. Red slips behind Blue and sits, Blue practically in his lap.   
  
"alright, now that you've gotten your fill of hydration, you gotta let it out again." Master and Boss watch intently as Red slides his hand down a shaking Blue's ecto-belly. Red presses the bottom of Blue's belly, adding pressure to his bladder and making Blue squirm. The feeling is confusing, to say the least.  
  
"Nh..." Red chuckles.  
  
"like that, huh?" He rests his chin on Blue's shoulder, continuing to press down on Blue's bladder. "better not mess yourself." Blue stifles a moan. Again, the feeling is so confusing. It feels good but it burns, it burns so  _good_. Master tugs on the leash and makes Blue squeak.  
  
"Eeh-- ahh.." Being distracted for a split second makes Blue start to leak, but he quickly tenses up again to try and hold it in. He didn't really pay attention to what his magic formed, but it felt like a pussy. The small bit of piss that managed to escape was so warm and satisfying. It takes him all his will to not let it all go. Red presses down harder. He groans as a little more slips out. Boss is cackling where he sits at his point, but Master only looks mildly interested. Master reaches a hand over and presses down with Red. Blue wants to pull away. Why just now? Why now is it that he feels scared?  
  
Oh god. He does. By the angel, Red is just so much kinder to him. Master hasn't shown that kind of respect. He prefers Red. It isn't love... he hopes. But it's definitely not hate. He's so busy thinking... that his bladder just starts to empty itself. He shudders and moans at the warmth, the feeling of finally getting release. Red's face is hot against the side of his neck. Master looks pleased, Boss is still cackling, and Red is brushing his hands down the sides of Blue's arms.  
  
"well, you enjoyed that, huh?" Master sneers.  
  
"that was adorable, blue." Red whispers like he's not supposed to say that. Blue hides a smile behind his hand. Oh god, he's really fallen into the deep end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i've got a plan *evil laughter*
> 
> no it's a good plan. This fic is 3 chapters long. I know what will happen in each chapter. That doesn't mean each chapter will very much longer. I usually have trouble with filler, soo.
> 
> Enjoy! Notes at the end.

Blue's shaking in the cold. After he wet himself they put him in the shower again. Red was lucky enough not to get dirty this time. Blue's got no clothes on except an apron (thanks to Boss). He's sitting on the couch and cleaning up the piss stains with a rag and soapy water. Master is still sitting next to him, holding onto that leash like Blue's gonna run off without it (somehow). Blue scrubs the cushion, very aware of Master staring at his pelvis, and sighs. He sits back and smiles at his handiwork. Blue never really disliked cleaning. It was fun, getting to make the house look nice and livable all by yourself. This was intended as a punishment, but he can't help but feel proud of himself. Red's in the kitchen getting some ingredients out. Though he's actually pretty shit at cooking, so Boss is in there too to help him pick out the right thing.  
  
Master tugs on the leash and leads Blue into the kitchen. "alrighty blue, 's lunchtime." He puts the loop of the leash on a long post and locks something on top. A knob-plate thing. It's hard to describe, but it will make it impossible for Blue to remove the leash from the post. Why would he do that? The only exit from the kitchen leads to the living room, which is where everyone congregates. If he tried to escape from here, he'd be an idiot.  
  
Ingredients for tacos are laid out. Beef, onion, lettuce, corn tortillas, spices, oils, tomatoes, knives. Blue can't hide the wide smile on his face. He  _loves_ cooking. How was this bad? He spots a container of rat poison on the counter. Oh no. Arsenic next to the sugar. Cyanide next to the oil. This was a test, not to poison those who were so cruel to him. But he'd be able to get away with it, right? If he killed them... he wouldn't have anyone to stop him from running. He could form legs and run to Alphys. But the thought of his brother dying.. of Red dying.. of taking somebody's life leaves a pit in his stomach. He gulps as he's sat on a stool with wheels and everyone leaves the room.  
  
"can't wait," Red says.  
"his cooking is delicious," Master is telling everyone. Boss snorts.  
"Yeah right."  
  
Oh well that sounded like a challenge. He pushes the poisonous substances aside and starts cooking.

 

* * *

 

 

Master goes up to his room, leaving just Red and Boss. Boss glares at Red.  
  
"I heard you stayed up all night in front of Blue's room."  
  
"yeah, of course i did, do you want him to escape?" Red retorts.  
  
"No. But you weren't keeping watch. That.. other Papyrus said he saw you talking to him. That you were smiling."  
  
"i always smile, idiot." Though he did know what Boss was talking about. And yes, he was smiling as he talked to Blue. Genuinely. Boss rolls his eyes(?) and crosses one leg over the other, turning on Mettato-- Napstaton. Red kicks his legs and stares at the ceiling. The smell of sizzling beef wafts in from the kitchen, and Blue's humming a familiar tune he can't quite place. The small sliver of discontent grows, and leaves a tight feeling in his chest. He closes his eyes and naps.  
  
Red wakes up to Boss tapping his face with a taco shell. He grabs the taco and takes a bite out of it, noting Blue's eager eyes locked on Red. Red freezes. Oh my god. It's amazing. Better than Boss' lasagna or his own pie! He inhales the rest of the taco, asking for another and quickly recieveing one from Blue. Boss takes a bite out of his own, and instantly a red heat grows on his face as he eats more. Master looks like he's used to it, but still smiling. Red notes that Blue's staring at him.  
  
"You like it??" Blue's got the most adorable smile. Red nods. Master stands up after eating half of his taco and goes into the kitchen, probably to inspect the amount of poison compared to before Blue started cooking. He comes out with a thumbs up, and eats the rest of his taco. Blue's ecto-belly is formed, but it looks like he's scared to ask for food. Red stares at his second taco, and holds it out to Blue.  
  
"go ahead." Blue looks confused, but takes the taco anyway. He takes a bite out eagerly, and eats the rest in a flash. He cups a hand on his own cheek and hums in delight. Guess he didn't get to taste test it. Boss is looking Red up and down, a clear expression of distaste. Uh oh. Red shakes his head and stops smiling, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Boss growls like he's going to chastise Red before he's interrupted by Master tugging on Blue's leash and Blue squeaking in fear.  
  
"i didn't say you could eat."  
  
"I-I I'm sorry- I was so hungry, Master, I'm sorry." Blue stutters on almost every word. It takes all Red has not to yell at the other Papyrus. Boss looks amused. The other Papyrus glares at Blue.  
  
"you should have asked me. maybe i would have let you. but now, you aren't getting dinner." Blue hangs his head, his face flushed cyan and sockets tightly shut.  
  
"I'm sorry Master..." Master snorts and eats another taco.

 

* * *

 

 

Blue's fast asleep in his room. Red is once again, 'keeping watch' outside. He quietly slips into Blue's room and picks Blue up.  
  
"i'll take you on that offer you gave me," He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh hope you liked it i'm super happy and shaking. im always a slut for love and affection. maybe comment, maybe dont, but get ready for the ending everyone wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :DDDD thanks for reading

Red teleports out of the room, out of the house, just into Waterfall and runs, waiting a few seconds for his magic to replenish to teleport again. He's holding blue like a toddler. Blue still hasn't woken up. He teleports over the gap the bird carries people over, and into Alphys' house. He's used to the house being shaped like a giant, angry angler fish. But here, it looks more like Alphys. He slams on the door with his fists, not caring if he has to wake up the person inside. Alphys opens the door and gasps when she sees the state that Blue is in. She quickly ushers Red inside and tells them to sit at the table.  
  
Blue wakes up.  
  
He looks around. He looks emotionless. He thinks it's a dream. He stares at his arms, wrapped around Red's neck. Red scratches Blue's back and he sits up. He's awake. He's.. he's with Red. At Alphys' house. No, no clearly this is a trick. Red's gonna hit him and teleport back home, right? He locks onto Red's face, sees the genuine caring and love in his eyes, and hides his face in Red's sweater. He starts to sob, letting out shaky breaths, letting the tears run down his face and his nose(??) start to run. He shakes and cries shamelessly, keeping his arms around Red and not caring who sees. He sniffs.  
  
"O-Oh, g-god, Red, you... why did you l-let me out? You-You're gonna get hurt..." Red shushes Blue and runs a hand down Blue's back.  
  
"i couldn't bear to see you go through all that shit. i went along with it for fear of getting hurt. i know it was my idea.. i just thought it'd be a funny prank to put you in a collar for a few hours but.. the papyruses had other ideas. i know.. most papyruses have some pretty dark urges but they should never have ever been practiced on you..." Red presses his forehead to Blue's, and Blue doesn't complain. "you grew on me, kid." Blue stares into Red's eyes for a moment, before feeling awkward and hiding his face in Red's sweater again. Alphys slams a hand on the table.  
  
"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON." Red looks up at her.  
  
"blue's brother and my brother thought it'd be fun to torture him. you might wanna arrest them, lady." Alphys puts a hand over her mouth.   
  
"T-they cut his legs off?" Red nods. "They put that collar on him?" Red nods. "What else did they do?"  
  
"they raped him, and i had no choice but to play along. you can put me behind bars too, but just, not with them." Alphys looks sick.   
  
"S.. Sans would never deserve this." She slams the table again. "Since you brought him to me and told me, I'll let you go, under probation." Red nods almost excitedly.  
  
"c.. can I stay with blue?" Blue looks up at Alphys like he's asking the same question. Alphys thinks for a moment, and agrees.  
  
"Looks like you're his hero." Alphys starts to leave the house. "You know where Undyne's lab is, right?" Red can take a guess, and he nods, teleporting away.  
  


* * *

 

Alphys runs to Snowdin. She skids in front of the skele-brothers' house. She kicks the door down. Papyrus and.. she's guessing that's Red's brother quickly look at her. She'll call him Edge based on his looks.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU FUCKERS DID TO SANS." She holds a hand up, an un-countable amount of lightning bolts form above her, all pointed at the two skeletons. She takes in a deep breath, and recites. "You are under arrest for raping an innocent, torture, and illegal imprisonment. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. If you resist, that will be added to your charges. Do you comply?" Papyrus growls and mimics her attack, although he uses arcane bones. Edge holds a sharpened femur like a sword. "I'll that that as a 'no', then." The lightning bolts fly at the two, Quickly they dodge, throwing their own barrage of attacks at her. She dodges as many as she can, yet she feels the determination growing inside of her. No, she can't die yet. Her undamaged eye is suddenly a pale white. She's starting to turn, to Alphys The Undying.  
  
Papyrus knows what's up. He hits her with all the attacks he can, but they're useless. She hasn't done anything bad. She isn't deserving of Karma attacks. They just do one damage each, then disappear. Edge, on the other hand, can throw his attacks and not have them be wasted. She keeps dodging, armor slowly starting to glow and change, her body growing a little buffer, her attacks growing much stronger, her overall stats growing in numbers.  
  
"It'll take more than that to get away with what you did." She throws many more lighting bolts. A metric ton hit Edge, but he perseveres. She growls and holds two like daggers, running at Papyrus and shoving them through Papyrus' chest. "Burn in hell." Papyrus turns to dust. She turns to Edge, an expression of pure hatred. Edge takes a few steps back, and tries to run, only for Alphys to catch him by the wrist and handcuff his hands behind his back. "Do. You. Comply?" Edge gulps and nods, and Alphys leads him out of the house.  
  


* * *

  
A sobbing Undyne holds a sobbing Blue. Red sits in the corner and watches in utter confusion. He never thought he'd see Undyne acting so weak, and Alphys acting so tough. Man, he can't wrap his head around this. Undyne rocks Blue in her lap. Red clears his non-existent throat.  
  
"uh, you gonna work on those prosthetics?" Undyne wipes a sleeve on her face and nods.  
  
"A-alright, I'll g-get right on it." She sits Blue down in a medical wheelchair, and shoves all the trash on her desk off the desk, running upstairs to get blueprints and tools to draw up the prototypes. She lays out a dark blue piece of paper and starts drawing on it with white marker. Blue watches eagerly as the marker makes curves and notes, as a ruler makes straight lines. He feels a pang in his chest and keels over. Red stands up and runs over to him.   
  
"blue, blue what's wrong?" Blue's hyperventilating.  
  
"P-Papy.. Papyrus... My other half.. 's gone..." Red blinks before he gets it.  
  
"oh god, she killed him? i-i'm sorry, blue, she wouldn't have if she had the choice." Blue nods in understanding, but still he looks like he's gonna throw up. Red sits down to Blue's level and hugs him.

"you're gonna be okay, got it? i won't let anyone hurt you anymore. and when that human comes, i'll /make/ 'em reset. and i will never, ever let this happen again, in any timeline. i won't forget." Blue sniffs and hugs him back.

"A-am I a bad person?"  
  
"why would you even ask that.."  
  
"I love you.."  
  
"heh.. i know." Red rests his hand on the back of Blue's head and 'kisses' him, but mostly they were just touching teeth. Eh, close enough. Undyne coos, and starts taking out metals and springs and all that stuff.  
  


* * *

  
It's been a few months. The human hasn't fallen down yet, maybe the human will never fall down. Blue's made some progress recovering, and Red's right there alongside him. He's decided to live in Snowdin, to be Blue's replacement brother (and lover shhh). It all works out for the most part. Edge's got a life sentence.  
  
Blue still has night terrors sometimes. He still has panic attacks when he can't tell the past from the present, he still questions if Red is going to do something to him sometime. But Red never does. He happily lives peacefully with Blue, helping him through panics and sleepless nights, holding him, telling him everything is going to be alright. Blue got his prosthetics today. He carefully took his first step, then another, then wobbles and leans on a wall. He takes a few more steps and finds a balance. He walks down the stairs, up, down again, running around the living room, out the house, into town. The townspeople whoop and holler and cheer as they watch him run, Red close behind him. Blue skids to a halt and sits down, crying. Red sits down next to him and wraps an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"great job, bro." Red nuzzles Blue's cheek and Blue pushes him away playfully. "awe, sheesh, not gonna celebrate?" Blue laughs and stands up, holding his hand out to Red. Red takes it and stands up.  
  
"Of course I am!" Tears are falling down his face. "I already have! You're here with me, that's all I need!" Red smiles wide and laughs.  
  
"of course. i love you."  
  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; <3
> 
> AAHAHAHAHGADUIFGEIU IM SO HAPPY
> 
> I HAVE CREATED THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, the fic will have more than one chapter. Oh well. I'm not the kind to write for a super long time. Either way, hope you enjoyed, and dont be afraid to comment and suggest something! I'm always ready for some comments.


End file.
